Red
by Foy the Snooze Button
Summary: A bj version of a Superhero!Naruto.


**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

 **Red**

" _Sochi-kun, wake up." Kushina Uzumaki whispered hurriedly as she shook her only child awake. The boy groggily waved her hands away and settled even further into his pillow, "Sochi-kun, please wake up." The 5 year old opened his eyes slowly and let loose a cute yawn, he blinked at her and sat up in his bed._

" _Kaa-chan? What time is it?"_

 _She smiled gently at him and sat on his bed, she pulled him into a hug and stroked his hair gently, "too early for you to be awake but this is an emergency." There was a thud downstairs and he struggled out of her grip but she didn't relinquish her hold._

" _Kaa-chan, where's Tou-san?"_

" _there's no time, Sochi-kun, I-I want you to know that no matter what happens to us, we love you, alright?" he nodded and she tore up, there was a louder thud downstairs, like the person was stalking up the stairs but was being held back. A roar of pain came later as she spoke, "we're in a bit of a problem now, Naruto and your daddy is trying to buy us some time."_

" _To do what?" he again tried to wriggle out of her grip, "we have to go and help Tou-san!" they heard the distinct sound of a body being smashed through the Namikaze family's mansion walls and another roar of pain._

 _His mother riffled through her dress and withdrew a cell phone and a scroll. She shoved the cell phone into his hands hastily, it looked vaguely like one of those phones without keypads that was slowly becoming a reigning fad in his class (touch phone), but this one had dark orange trimmings and a red back with a fox head with 9 tails around it as the logo on the back. There was also the number 9 at the bottom of the head and a camera at the top right corner; there were also faint fire designs on the phones edges. He had been pestering his parents to buy him one of these phones after he saw a friend of his flaunting it around with his equally new pet dog sleeping securely on his head but the older Namikaze's refused on the grounds that he was too young for one. Now he had one-and a unique one to boot-in his hands he didn't feel like celebrating, his mother allowed him a minute to look over the strange phone before she spoke, "that phone is a family heirloom from my side of the family. It would only work for you and you won't be able to lose It." he wanted to ask what she meant by that, "it's a special phone, Naruto, we trust you not to abuse it wrongly. I trust you, Sochi."_

" _I'll make you guys proud!" he squealed, momentarily forgetting the danger downstairs, "I've never seen it before, what type is it?"_

" _It's a special kind only the Uzumaki clan head or heir has. Trust it, Naruto." She gave him the scroll, and there was an explosion downstairs that rocked their room, "take this scroll to our mansion near the Nara compound, look for a man called Mu and he'll help you to out, he's an old family friend." There was now a heavy thud and a subsequent explosion outside the child's bedroom door, the roar was deafening._

" _Why won't you die, Namikaze!?"_

 _Thud! Boom! "I won't let you hurt my family!" his father sounded laboured but his voice still came out defiant, "I need your help Kushina! Your red ball and blue ball combo can kill it!" the man then grunted in pain._

 _Kushina stood up and yelled back, "I'm coming! Naruto use your 'secret' escape route and go!" the boy scratched the back of his nervously and grinned shyly under her knowing look, he wanted to save face and say he didn't know what she was talking about, "the one you use to visit that Hinata-chan. That one. Use it and run." She was about to run out of the door when a particularly loud boom resounded from the other side but stopped and looked at her son._

" _What's going to happen to you and Tou-san?" he sniffled and jumped into her arms, "you're going to be alright, right?" she couldn't meet his gaze, "right?!"_

" _I don't know, Sochi, just do what you're told and know we love y-"_

" _Kushina!"_

 _She dropped the boy and pointed to the window, "go!"_

" _b-but-"_

" _GO!" and she raced out of the room, her whole right arm shone red as she smashed_ _ **through**_ _his bedroom door, "eat this!" BOOM! The attacker roared and his body ploughed through the ground till he landed at the basement, the angry Uzumaki woman drilling thundering pot shots at his face as he struggled to stand up. From the brief glimpse Naruto got, the person was covered in peculiar white and blue armour under a flowing light blue-albeit tattered-dress kimono that was frequently worn by the daimyo whenever he visited Konoha. He had ghostly white skin, ominously glowing purple ringed eyes and a very slender build, and this vastly contrasted how deep his voice was. He also saw his father, Namikaze Minato, the man smiled at him and waved before he jumped into the man-made hole in front of him._

 _Naruto debated in his mind whether to go and help-even though he didn't know how_ _ **to**_ _help-or to listen to his mother's instruction. He clutched his head in uncertainty and sobbed quietly, he looked between his smashed door and his open window. He looked at the phone and the scroll still in his hand and nodded when he remembered one of the things his mother said:_ _ **'I trust you, Sochi'.**_

 _He took a running start, jumped out his window and deftly caught the tree branch a few feet away from it. He swung up and clambered down the naturally made hand grips till he was high above his father study's window, he then held the grip firmly and placed both his feet near his hands and lunged to the window. He narrowly caught it-as usual- and hefted himself up, Naruto then lightly kicked the side and it unlatched slightly, giving him a small enough space to shuffle and place his left foot on it, and pivoting his body around and grabbing onto a small stone foot hold at the mansions side. He Mountain climbed till he was on the ground. The ground shook heavily and he fell down on his face, he scampered back to his feet and pelted down the tarred road to the gate, he heard a distinct crack and looked back. The strong, sturdy mansions left wing wall had just collapsed and he saw his father, his white robe flittering in the breeze as his left arm glowed blue, his mother landed-crashed down beside him and her right arm glowed red. The breeze and the light caught them in the right angle, making them look so badass._

 _The picture would have been cooler if it were in a movie._

 _ **Roar!**_ _The roof lifted up and snapped in two from the sheer force of the sound._

 _Minato looked at his wife and held her free hand; they shared a brief kiss and glared at the attacker. They ran to the person and simultaneously yelled,_ _ **"Rasengan!"**_

 _And with that the house imploded. The force of the attack pulled the house inwards then it strongly pushed it outwards. The shockwave threw the blonde boy back and he skidded to the gate. His eyes reflected the strangely purple fire as tears tracked down his dirty face, he whimpered in pain, standing weakly on his feet._

"… _Tou-san… kaa-chan…"_

 **Time skip: 10 years later**

D'mai Ringo panted as he tore through konoha's market district at night. He slid to a stop and jumped into a corner, continuing his sprint to the city's east gate. He sighed in relief and allowed himself a brief rest to catch his breath but jumped in fright when he heard a soft foot fall behind him, "Bumi? Is that you?"

"Nah, it's the friggin' tooth fairy, idiot." A male stumbled out of a shadow of a high rise building and slumped on the wall near his accomplice. He was in the same burglars get up as D'mai but he was greatly shorter-if not stumpier-than the first man. He panted alongside his partner in crime and asked, "Did you get it?"

The first burglar brought out a blue print from his back pack and grinned, "Piece of pie. I don't know why boss wants this thing but whatever, I still get paid. You?"

In response, the man called Bumi patted a satchel at his side as he stood up, "chakra rocks from the Konoha Museum of Shinobi History as the big man himself commanded. Security was tight though, I swear I thought someone was following me."

"And you thought right," a voice said from the buildings shadow in front of them. A pair of electric blue eyes opened from where the sound came from, the person stepped forward and revealed himself in the dim neon light that bounced from window to window. The person had on dark red gauntlets on his arms with equally red metal boots that stopped a bit below his knees. He wore a black-steel-body suit that did not show any human skin and a black full face helmet but it still allowed his strange red hair out, the hair waved in the air like a sort of ominous candle light. They weren't sure how he was able to hide his red, swaying hair in the shadow. There was a peculiar looking red fox pasted on the face of the helmet with tendrils that flowed from the back of his head to his arms and legs, it occasionally pulsated dark red making it look like a smooth flowing river of blood. He had a softly glowing red fox on his chest area with its nine tails spread over his chest so that it connected with the flowing red streaks on his arms to his gauntlet and his legs to his boots. The mysterious masked person sighed and said, "You guys have got to be the dumbest criminals I will ever have the pleasure if putting behind bars. I mean come on! Why would you rob from the second most secure _headquarters_ in the city and think that _no one_ would see you."

"Shut your mouth and go back home kid or I'll take out my frustration on you." Bumi sneered; the person was obviously a teen if his voice and height was any indication.

"Uh, ew. I'm sorry but I don't swing like that, I'm sure your friend there would like to help you with that."

"Why you little," he drew his weapon out and pointed it at the masked caper, even though said masked caper didn't have a cape, it was a hand gun. "Watch what you say, kid." Bumi sneered; spit flying out of his mouth.

"Or what, you'll tickle me with your little pee shooter. You don't have the guts, old man!" the older man shot the boys arm and jerked back when instead of there to be a sickening squelch and a light spray of blood there was a light clang, signifying that what the boy wore was not cloth, but light, flexible but still strong steel. The boy scratched the impact zone idly and yawned, "Alright, I have a test tomorrow and this is like…2 in the morning, so let's get to the beating, shall we." He didn't give the men time to respond, he flicked his right gauntleted hand and the nails elongated, he zipped to D'mai in a flash of red fire and tapped his neck and did the same with Bumi. He flashed back to his former position and watched in satisfaction as they crumbled to the ground, "that was easy."

'Indeed it was, Naruto-sama.' A voice in his helmet murmured. Inside the mask, Naruto smiled at the fox that reclined at the corner of his helmets screen, its 9 tails waving about lazily in the non-existent wind. It was a deep red coloured 'animal' with white tipped tails. Naruto pressed a dial on his wrist and waited patiently for the police receptionist to answer.

"KPD what is your emergency?"

"You know exactly who this is Sara, I've caught two foreign burglars, probably grass country from their accents, that stole blue prints of the Konoha Penitentiary and some chakra rocks from the shinobi museum. They're tied up behind the… closed 'Funky Chicken Dance Club', horrible name might I add, no wonder they closed up. It's near that abandoned opera house that those dudes murdered those other dudes. Come on pick them up please. Thanks a bunch."

"We'll be there in five, Red-sama. Thank you."

"No prob." He cut the call and whistled a tune as he flicked his wrist to the knocked out criminals and a red disk shot out and exploded on them in a puff of smoke, when it cleared it revealed the men tied up back to back. "Kurama, remind me to check if there's a way to reduce that smoke."

'Already noted, sir.'

He looked up the nearest building and ran to it, he took three steps up the wall before red flames under his feet sputtered to life and lifted him up to the top of the building and dropped him heavily when he got there, "I still need to work on these boots huh, Kurama?"

"Yes, Naruto-sama. Never fear though, Lady Kushina mastered the suit when she turned 20." Naruto nodded solemnly as he crouched on the roof and jumped off the top from building to building with the occasional spurt of red fire that somehow went unnoticed by the pedestrians far below him. He kept doing this until he slipped off the side of a glass high rise building, he flailed his libs around uselessly but slapped his forehead when he remembered something. Naruto threw his right arm at an apartment building and the gauntlet along with his arm shot off and grabbed a chunk at the side, he pulled himself in and landed safely, he began running along the side and waved at a gaping boy who just happened to be by the window eating a stick of dango. He released his hold and flipped in the air twice before he used his rocket boots again and hoist him high up a cinema's side, he shot his arm off again and grabbed the knob for the roof entrance and reeled himself in, "how am I doing, Kurama?"

'you are doing excellent, Naruto-sama, far better than lady Kushina did at your age." He kept flipping, tumbling, shooting off his left and right arms and boosting himself up with a small burst of dark chakra beneath his feet to get from building to building till he was out of buildings. He was staring over the edge and wondered how he was going to get home without being seen this time; last time a food truck was going in the direction, 'mind I suggest using your Red Board, sir, it is something you have already mastered.'

"Thank you," he lifted his hand and tapped where his right ear was and a flat black disk popped out of the back of his head and floated before him, he snatched it out of the air and threw it down the building, and he jumped with it. The small disk expanded and stopped falling so its 'master' could land on it, when his foot mad contact, there was a small light under his feet that came a second later, signifying that he was securely on it and could now use it. The flaming red head bent his knees in a starter's position and the board shot forward into the night.

 **The Next Morning**

"Naruto-sama wake up, it is time for school." The lump on the modest bed by the window grumbled and turned away from him, "you will soon be late for the test," grumble, grumble "…I made ramen for breakfast" that was when the body flipped off his bed and landed with a perfect ten…on his face with his blanket tangled around his legs. The person cursed quietly and shuffled to his feet and to the bathroom nodding to his butler, who suspiciously looked pixelated, had dark red hair and had the words 'Version 3' above his right chest. The 'man' patiently waited for the brushing and shower sounds to cease before he walked out of the boys room. Naruto shuffled back into his room, his eyes a bit more alert and his towel around his shoulders.

He finished dressing and came down the empty mansion halls to the large kitchen to eat his yet to be confirmed ramen breakfast. He wore a plain white shirt under his red checkered shirt which he left open, he had black jeans and blue sneakers. He had a pair of red head phones around his neck. Finally, he was carrying a red and black checkered bag on his back filled with his notes and homework that he would need for that day. He had grown up well, and was relatively tall for his age. He had blonde hair that spiked uncontrollably all over the place, he cut it neatly at the sides so it looked like a sort of short, blonde mow hawk but it wasn't too thin; it went from the corners of his hair to the bottom of his neck. He leapt down the banister and landed softly at the bottom, he walked into his kitchen and smiled in pure joy when he saw his 'real' ramen breakfast, he didn't acknowledge the fact that he couldn't smell it. he jumped into a stool by the counter and began shovelling his 'ramen' into his mouth, he slowed down when he found that it didn't come off his chop sticks and that the little that did tasted like…cereal.

The hologram phased out with a hum and left him with what really was cereal, he wanted to curse his butler so bad. Alas, he was already late for school, so he tipped the whole bowl into his mouth and drank as much as possible, chocking a bit, then he threw the bowl into the sink and ran out of the house, the front door and gate closed automatically and locked themselves. He didn't even wonder where his butler was; he was in the phone.

When a five year old Naruto found out that his mother was the local hero who called herself 'Red Pepper' from his now late Uncle Mu he immediately believed it was true; he saw his mother and father fight off and kill the attacker that night. The phone he was given was the third version, that meant it looked different from the one his surrogate great grandmother, Mito Uzumaki used it during her own time and his own mother used during _her_ own time. It wasn't really compulsory for the users to become heroes; still they chose to do so because 'it is the right thing to do.' He now fully understood why his kaa-chan would always randomly disappear when something bad was happening in the city. The explanation he got about his father and his superpowers was that he was a super human that had significant control over fire and his own life force. Meaning, for every time he used his powers, his life span would shorten a little.

Late uncle Mu Uzumaki was the last member of the once great clan left besides Naruto, and the weathered man took up his training till he couldn't keep his body up anymore and passed away peacefully when the young blonde was 10 years old. Leaving the joint inheritance of the Namikaze and Uzumaki clan in his name, notwithstanding that his father was a mayor that had retired upon his birth Naruto was currently among the richest people in the whole city if not the whole fire country. The mansion on its own was already filled to the brim with state of the art and never seen before technology that only he and those he trusted could access, like the Dojo under the house, the self-aware robots that did chores around the house unseen and unheard, or the fact that his butler, the one that showed himself physically to Naruto, could come out of his phone in any form he wanted, preferably human but sometimes as a fox. He was the 'person' that signed him as his next of kin so the social service wouldn't cart him away.

'Kurama' was a program that was fiercely loyal to him and took it upon himself to continue his training as 'Red.' He was created by some Uzumaki's that were older than his great grandmother, to pass down the royal line of clan head to clan heir. The once great clan was attacked by an alliance of jealous countries during the time there was a predominantly Uzumaki country and bombed till there was no one left... luckily his mother was already transferred to Konoha to take the phone from her old grandmother as the last one in the royal family, it was a year into her training that the news reached her.

Naruto riffled through his bag and 'magically' brought out a skateboard. It was in his signature red colour with black flames on it, he rode the board smoothly to school. He picked it up and pelted down the emptying halls and ran into his class just in time for the bell to ring.

"Cutting it a little too close huh, Naruto-kun?" His class' sensei said from behind her desk. She had long flowing black hair and intoxicating red eyes, her face was a bit pale so her small red lips stood out wonderfully. She wore a white and red floral pattered dress that stopped at her knees.

He scratched "sorry sensei, my alarm went off late." he then stalked to the back of his class and sat down beside his long-time friend and recent girlfriend, Hyuuga Hinata.

She glared at him and punched his stomach when he sat down, "you're late." He fake winced and grinned

"I know, I know, I couldn't sleep so I made a food run downtown,"

"And why wasn't I invited?"

"It was 2 in the morning, hime." He held her hand and squeezed it gently. Her gaze softened when he smiled at her and the almost ever present dusting of red on her cheeks came back softly, "I'll make it up to you, I promise." The desks in his school were paired up so it allowed him to shuffle close to her, "how about we go to that arcade on Tobirama Street this after school."

"…fine, but don't flunk out on me again, mister!" she whisper-yelled, she kissed his cheek and looked back to the front at the teacher who was busy writing on the computer board with a light pen. "I have training with my Tou-san this week, how does this weekend sound?"

"It sounds awesome." He kissed her hand. She wore a light purple dress that fell to her knees and black tights with one of the boots she usually had on, this one was baby blue with a white sole. She had on one of his red wool zip-up jackets and a black baseball cap that faced backwards on her purple haired head. She had the softest pair of lavender eyes he knew and the cutest of flushed expressions when he sometimes kissed her. He remembered the time some idiot from a grade higher slapped her butt and he got two firm and merciless boots to the nuts and a stomp on the ribs. If not for his presence the girl would have turned into a carbon copy of one of their sensei, Yuuhi Kureanai. An 'Ice Queen'.

The girl was from the prestigious Hyuuga clan that specialized in making CCTV cameras, binoculars, telescopes, whatever had lenses and could be used to see things far, far away and/or record it and they dabbled a bit of martial arts and bodyguard duties too. When he found her, she was in the process of pulverizing some boys who thought she was easy pickings because of her age and the fact that she was alone. He instantly fell in love. She told him that she too fell in love when she first saw him, and the girl had a track record of being brutally honest like the Aburame clan heir so he believed her.

He was thankful that the Hyuuga clan head was now indifferent to their relationship. When he found out that they had been dating since they were 12 years old, the man would send-figurative-fire balls through his eyes whenever he looked at the last Uzumaki but now that he personally saw how much he _loved_ his daughter when he spied on them as they were on one of their frequent dates in the park, he saw it in the boys eyes whenever he looked at his daughter and his precious daughter readily reciprocated, it didn't help that they never let go of their hands as they walked around and that that was almost exactly how his date with Hinata's late mother was except that he couldn't make any coherent word come out of his mouth so he allowed the woman to talk all she wanted. Hiashi initially wanted to separate them but he couldn't bring himself to do so when he remembered that they had been friends since they were mere kids maybe even longer.

Hinata's sister was a different case altogether. She absolutely loved him; she had even started calling Naruto nii-san, much to Hinata's embarrassment. It wasn't very surprising since he had known her since the day she was born; he would sometimes opt to help pick her up from pre-school with Hinata and her body guard, Ko, among other things.

Naruto listened to his teacher talk animatedly about the eye and optical illusions (Biology) until the bell rang for the next class which was geography with Tenzo Yamato but before that was a free period. (I modelled Konoha middle school after my own school so have an open mind.) They were privileged enough to have a similar school timetable so they walked to the class, Naruto's hand over her shoulders and her hands playing with his phone. She occasionally nudged him when she sees any sort of incriminating picture of them kissing, Hiashi would kill him; he doesn't know that they kiss (he knows!).

"Hey Shino, how's it going?" Naruto waved to the stoic boy that walked towards the fountain, the boy nodded to him and replied with a stoic.

"I am well. How are you, Hinata-san?"

"I'm fine," she grunted as she randomly turned the one of a kind phone in different directions, frantically tapping the screen as she played soccer, "hey Naru is there a cheat code for this game?"

"Nope."

"that sucks," she pouted and closed the game, opening up his videos, she watched with a small smile as a giggling Hanabi ran away with Naruto's phone in her hand and her boyfriend chasing the excitable girl around the house. He must have been 7 years old from the way his voice squeaked for her to stop running in the house or her father would wake up.

Naruto had chosen to reveal to her that he was 'Red' that weekend after their date in the arcade. He wasn't sure if she already knew or not from the number of times she used his phone instead of her own but he would still tell her; there weren't supposed to keep secrets from each other. He waved to some random cheerleaders; they giggled and rushed off to wherever they were going to, and winced when Hinata viciously elbowed him in the ribs. She sent him a frosty glare that melted when he kissed her nose, her face instantly turned an impossible shade of red as she turned back to his phone and watched the videos he kept randomly downloading.

Naruto heard a groan from beside him, "uh, can't you two keep the PDA away from us?" he smirked at Kiba and rolled his eyes,

"I agree; you two are positively nauseating." Neji said and deftly dodged the slap to the back of his head from his own girlfriend, Tenten.

"Oh shut up. I think they get cuter every time I see them." Sakura piped up from Sasuke's side, said emo tried to look as inconspicuous as possible as he trailed after their slowly growing mob, they were all friends early on; they went to the same primary school together. "Don't you think they look cute, Sasuke-kun?"

"Whatever" was his dour response. They sat near the fountain in the schools garden and chatted among themselves.

Konoha was a city that did not discriminate. They were in a world that humans were roughly divided into two: normal and super humans. Though the titles weren't official. Supers could come out and flaunt-if they wish too-their abilities to the world in their city and some other cities except Kiri. His mother's extinct clan were supers and his father's also extinct clan were supers but strangely he wasn't a super, either he wasn't or he was a very late bloomer.

Due to this fact he understood why his mother found it difficult to master the 'Red' suit. The suit gave the wearer-specifically Uzumaki-powers over fire and iron, with modifications always being added to it by Kurama from time to time, and the suit also enhances what the wearer already has in spades. Kushina had a very strong control over water, so much so that she could conjure it up without a source, the water though was red in colour. Add that power with the suit basically made her water incarnate. Also add to the awesome fire control the suit bestowed on her and she was a walking hurricane of red water.

His father was a super that had excellent control over fire, this fire was coloured blue.

Some of the friends he had in his circle were supers.

Aburame Shino along with his clan were in great communion with insects. They could speak to them and have them perform some tasks. They even believed that their ancestors contained an insect called the kakaichu in their bodies, which used their bodies as hives for its offspring. They were a closely knit clan that ruled themselves by what they called 'Hive Mentality', it generally taught that they were all family and family do not abandon one another.

Inuzuka Kiba and some members of his clan were 'connected' to their dog partners something unlike soul mates. When I say some, I mean that some of his clan mates never find their dog partners but find other partners, like one of the boys uncles had a hyena as an animal partner. They can marry from outside the clan and their genes would still be strong enough to 'connect' them to an animal partner. The whole clan was popularly known for their fierce 'Pack Loyalty'. His older sister, Hana, was the head medic of konoha's main animal shelter.

Yamanaka Ino and her clan were gifted with the ability to see minute details that no one would take notice of or even consider as important, and correctly interpret it. It was an ability close to mind reading. Her father, Inoichi, was jointly in charge of the prison and interrogation departments because of their ability. It grew in the clan member from practice. The clan believed there was a time, long, long ago that their ancestors were able to enter a person's body and read their thoughts and memories.

Nara Shikamaru and his clan were able see in the dark. They were also genetically predisposed to being geniuses but were greatly unmotivated (read: lazy). When he met the boy, he found him dozing off on his father's chest who was also dozing off as their mother was yammering on about how lazy they were. Like all other clans they too believed something about their ancestors: that they could control their own shadows and other peoples shadows to do their bidding, and that they too were lazy. His father, Shikaku, was a commander in the fire country army, specifically planning and strategy.

Akimichi Chouji with most of his clan were fat. They could use their body fat to block many if not all forms of attacks from punches to bullets. Although he knew he was fat he is very sensitive of the fact, meaning he would beat the sod out of the fool that called him chubby, let alone fat. There were some in his clan that weren't fat; the only explanation that could be offered up was that their Akimichi genes were too weak. They believed that the Akimichi of old could expand their body sizes and roll around, crushing all that it went over like a sort of meat tank. His father, Chouza, was also a commander in fire country army, specifically defence.

Kurama Yakumo and some of her clan could bring their paintings and drawings to life. When they painted anything, the art would be able to walk in the canvas and sometimes converse with the outside world. She was unfortunate to have a form of sickness that made her too ill to participate in any form of strenuous activity, she made up for that handicap with here beautiful artworks on display in the schools art gallery. Some of the members of Kurama could not bring their art to life but they were still blessed with vivid imaginations to write stories for both adults and children. Her mother, Jo, was a leading author in a popular story series, the Vesuvius case. It was so popular that there was now a TV franchise about it.

His normal friends were, Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, Higuarashi Tenten (though he joked with her that her love for sharp and pointy objects classified her as a super), Rock Lee, Hyuuga Neji (Hinata's cousin) and of course Hinata herself. The Uchiha and the Hyuuga believed that their clans ancestors were supers that could do impossible things with their eyes such as predict movement and see things so far away no one would see it. Sasuke's father worked in the police as an inspector.

There was also a strange boy that one day just showed up in their group and gave them all humiliating nicknames, proclaiming that he read it was a sure fire way to make friends. Even after the quick beating from the girls he stood his ground. Since that first day in middle school he had been with them. Sometimes he suspected Sai of being a long lost member of the Kurama clan because of the boys love for drawing; it couldn't be confirmed because he told them that he had been raised in an orphanage all his life.

"Yo dickless!" speak of the devil, the group collectively turned around, even the always distracted Ino and the ever busy Yakumo, and watched as the boy waved at them. He reached Naruto and lightly punched his shoulder, he then shoved a poster under his nose and said in an uncharacteristically giddy voice, "'Suicide Squad' is finally out! It says it premiers this night!"

Naruto then wondered how his group of friends officially or not nominated him as their leader; if they wanted to attend an event as a group they would look at him and non-verbally ask if they were allowed. He snatched the poster from the jittery boy and scanned over it with a raised eyebrow, he passed it to his unofficial next in command, Sasuke, who was equally intrigued, the blonde smiled widely at his friends and said, "I vote we go see this movie, all in favour?" they shared a light laugh and nodded their heads.

"Wait a minute, wont the tickets already be sold out? I mean, it is premiering tonight." Tenten asked,

Sasuke grunted, "I have a cousin that works there as the tech guy, he can get us tickets."

"Awesome, let's all meet up at Ichiraku's say about 6-ish." Yakumo said distractedly as she typed it into her tablets reminder.

"aren't you guys parents going to flip out about the timing?" the male blonde said as he looked over his girlfriend's shoulder at the prank video she had downloaded, something about some guy going to sleep in Egypt and waking up in Alaska. "The movie starts at 8 this night."

"My mom's cool with me staying out till 11 on a school night as long as I don't impregnate someone…or _something_." The dog boy was then promptly bashed on the head with a dictionary courtesy of a flustered Yakumo, "what! She said it herself! I even recorded it-"

"My father would understand my reason for staying out since I will be with friends." Shino droned from behind his book. His friends nodded in understanding; his clan weren't very liked because of their liking for insect and bug life. Most of konoha's population stay away from them. So due to the fact that he had friends, people that didn't care for his clan's odd fixation and communication with insects, his parents granted him privileges' that allowed him to hang out more with his friends.

"I'm sure if anything happens, Red would be there to stop It." Shikamaru said carefully as he eyed Naruto curiously, whose arm had twitched, "right, Naruto?"

"Right," was his immediate answer. Shikamaru had always suspected something was up with the male blonde; anytime their gang hung out and by some crazy coincidence there is trouble in the area, he would always disappear and the masked hero, Red, would appear.

After the movie the gang had decided to get a late night snack in an all-night ice cream parlour. It was about 10 in the night and they were all still wide awake, and animatedly chatting about the movie they had just seen.

"Deadshot is so awesome," Naruto breathed wistfully.

"Why? Because he wears red?" Sasuke playfully grunted (it's possible!). He said this because, once again, the other boy had a major article on his body that was red in colour. He wore a red wool jacket and black pants with red sneakers; he had a red baseball cap on his head. His girlfriend wore something similar but she wore a beanie instead of a baseball cap and a purple wool jacket with a skull and cross bones on it.

"Very funny, bastard. Why do _you_ like joker then? Because he wears make up?" his friends laughed loudly as the black haired Uchiha clan heir threw a plastic cup at the blonde Uzumaki.

"Those dudes from Suna wore make up and _you_ didn't make fun of them." The Uchiha growled lowly,

"Gaara doesn't wear makeup; that's how he was born, Temari is a girl, and hers is understandable, and I made plenty fun of Kankuro." They laughed again but it was cut off with a…

 _Bang!_ "Everybody get down!" five armed and unknown men stomped into the parlour and shot multiple times at the roof when the few occupants of the establishment were too slow for their liking. The apparent leader; he carried a tommy gun, walked to the shaking cashier and leaned over the edge, he pulled the girl up by her hair, "what's up, girlie?"

"p-p-pleas-"

"Let's cut to the chase. Money in the bag, no one gets hurt. Chop chop." He thrust the bag into her quivering arms and looked on as she emptied the contents of the cash register into the bag.

Naruto growled quietly and inched backwards towards the establishment's bathroom that was coincidentally near his table. Hinata was frantically telling him to come back but he just waved for her to keep quiet, she looked betrayed and that look broke his heart. He hurried back and kissed her firmly on the lips, "I'll explain later, please just trust me, ok?" he murmured to her, she hesitantly nodded and let go of him, not before giving him another kiss, unaware of the fact that his friends heard everything he had just said. He rolled backwards deftly, greatly surprising his friends, and slide into the bathroom quietly.

Inside the bathroom, Naruto took out his phone and slide his finger adjacently across the screen of his password protected phone, he then typed in the number 9. Red veiny lines spread from the device up his arm to his chest, the feeling was like walking through a waterfall, the lines thickened and the phone flew out of his hand and connected his chest, it subsequently melted in. the point of contact on his chest formed a spiral and the spiral turned into a smiling fox's head. The blonde slammed both his fists together and the metal gauntlets burst into his arms in a flash of red fire, from the gauntlet his flexible metal suit crawled up his body till it formed his boots with another burst of fire. The red lines going through his back crawled up his neck and covered his head. A fox face appeared in a wash of pixels' and his still visible blonde hair began to sway in the air in the non-existent wind, from its roots it started turning red till his hair was reminiscent to that of a candles flame. The lines on his chest that came from the fox's head thickened more and transformed into 9 tails spread over his chest. He was now 'Red.'

He clambered out of the small window and ran to the front of the ice cream parlour as stealthily as he could,

"Red's here to save us!" Ino squealed,

Red sighed, _'great. My element of surprise is gone.'_

"It's the fox, kill him!" the boss robber yelled as he levelled his tommy at him and fired wildly.

' _Too many people in here to go all out. I can't run and knock all five out with them attacking me. Killing them in front of my friends is also out.'_ His internal debate happened in slow motion, he slapped his gauntlets palms together and faced them at the robbers, and two disks came out and expanded till they were wide enough to cover his whole body. The bullets bounced off them as he shuffled to the hiding customers and evacuated them till only his gang remained, he threw his disks vertically at them and they hovered in front of them protectively, he motioned for them to go, the bullets harmlessly bouncing off his body armour.

'Body armour at 78%' Kurama said. He wasn't being projected in the helmets screen. This time, his screen was analysing the situation and giving him multiple alternatives to solve them. He nodded and formed a bullet proof disk for himself. He guided the scared kids out of the store, squeezing Hinata's shoulder in a silent sign of comfort and turned around; the attacks had stopped. His mind buzzed as he saw the leader level his gun to the scared cashiers face, 'hostage situation, Naruto-sama, do you want me to activate counter measures?'

"Do it." he murmured. One of his never ending supplies of multipurpose disks popped out of his back and slide down his body, subsequently zipping to a table at the opposite side of the parlour so quickly the robbers didn't catch it. Another disk from his back zipped behind one random robber and jammed into his back, a needle connecting it to his spine; the man stood rigid and slapped the large gun out of the leader's hands.

"Gisu! What the f-" Red used the distraction to flash to the leader and tap the man's neck, pick up the poor girl and run back to his former position. He assigned another bullet proof disk to guide her out. The disk at the table zipped and connected to a large robber who jumped on his comrade next to him and restrained him, the other controlled robber doing the same with the last one. He flashed to them and tapped their necks with his instant knock out poison tipped index finger and they all slumped on the ground. This was an upgrade he and Kurama invented to work against normal criminals, it didn't work on supers, as he found out when a mad sensei that stole a flash drive containing most of konoha's secrets, and planned on deserting. The man could transform into a tiger.

He released a breath he was holding and relaxed his shoulders. Red turned around when he heard whooping, Kiba. His mob of friends were still standing at the door behind his bullet proof disks wide eyed but still very well protected.

"That was so cool! Wasn't it Akamaru?!" _bark!_ "I know right, he was like-"

"Shut up idiot! He can see us!" Sakura bashed her fist on his head and nervously looked at their hero, "t-thank you Red!"

"it's no problem," he waved her thanks away and quickly glanced at everyone, noting Hinata and Shikamaru eying him curiously, "are any of you hurt?" he was sure his voice was being changed by his helmet. He specifically told Kurama to do it that evening.

"No sir, we're fine." Neji intoned politely.

Red rubbed the back of his head and chuckled, "no need to call me 'sir', dude." He flicked his wrist when he heard police sirens and the disks flew back into his palms and his suit, he waved and walked passed them, "bye." He took a running start and jumped, promptly boosting himself into the air with a spurt of fire. He circled around and jumped back into the bathroom window, Red then took off his helmet and the whole suit seemed to slide off his body with it except his gauntlets and boots that poofed away. The helmet shrunk and folded itself till he got his fox phone again, Naruto calmly walked out. He promptly had to duck a punch from an irate girlfriend.

"Where were you?" she growled and bunched up his jacket angrily.

"The bathroom?"

"Bullshit! You were always horrible at lying to me, Naruto. If you don't tell me the truth where you really were right…I'll-I'll never trust you again." He looked over her head at his friends who were watching him raptly, also wondering where he was, "I know as a fact that you weren't hiding in there. Where were you?"

"Can't I tell you somewhere private?" he pleaded,

"If you can't trust your friends with the truth, friends you've known since we were kids then who can you trust," Shikamaru drawled.

He cursed under his breath and gently removed his girlfriend's hands from his jacket and rubbed them softly, her glare not reducing even a tiny bit. "Hime, I didn't want to tell you this until after our date at the arcade this weekend…I don't even know when I wanted to tell all of you…"

"Tell us what, Ruto?" Tenten asked. This was totally out of character for the blonde. The fact that he had a secret was even more out of character because they had even seen each other naked, when they were younger during their many sleep overs in the blonde boy's lonely mansion, which they still did occasionally of course. That on its own was the ultimate show of trust a person can give another person. Naruto was one of the most loyal person she knew, maybe more loyal than the Inuzuka if that's even possible. They were all best friends.

This was one of those times that he wished the police would come in quickly and ask if they were alright so he could dodge this bullet but it seemed kami too had it in for him. He looked away and coughed, "you guys would never believe me."

"Try me." The Hyuuga heiress said quietly, glare still in place.

"I-I need you guys to promise, no, swear not to tell anyone. Not even your parents." They nodded albeit reluctantly, he unclasped his hands from hers and stepped back, making sure the parlour was still empty before he raised his fox phone for them all to see and said, "this may sound _crazy_ unbelievable but I promise I'm not lying." Naruto took a deep breath before he steeled his gaze, "I am Red."

 **Authors note**

 **I think I did spot on with this story. I have to say that I like this story a bit more than the rest in the series. As I said before, I inspired Konoha Middle School after my own school; biology is a compulsory subject whether you're an art or a science student. The fact that his whole mob of friends had the same free period is just plain dumb luck.**

 **If you dudes want me to make this into a full story with multiple chapters then say so in my PM or in the reviews. I have a few ideas for some chapters but I will not post it as a sequel, this story is too good for a sequel. I'm already thinking on a B.j. twist on the Akatsuki invasion.**

 **Believe it or not, I did not design 'Red' completely after Iron man or any other metal suit wearing hero that I know and do not know. The idea came to me when I asked myself: 'if Naruto was in the teen titans, what awesome power(s) would he have?' and thus my semi-controllable imagination began spinning images and tales in my head and 'Red' was born! When you imagine him, think of Aang's arrows but red and connected to red gauntlets and boots. His helmet is sort of like Iron man's own I admit, but with a fox's face on it. The fox on his chest is like blue beetles beetle.**

 **The ultimate show of trust may differ from person to person but the one I'm talking about is to me and my childhood friends' so don't flame on that. You can tell me** _ **your**_ **own ultimate show of trust from** _ **your**_ **own perspective if you want.**

 **As a side note, if you want me to make it into a full story, then help me think up a cooler name than 'Red'. Not 'Fire fox' though, that'll be too obvious.**

 **Do you like it? I certainly do. Send me your opinions, criticism, complaints, heck! Requests even. Send all of this in the review or my PM.**

 **Review!**

 **B.j.**


End file.
